blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ire
Ire is a playable character in BlazBlue: Paradox Distortion forward, is one of the primary antagonists throughout the Iconoclast saga and novels, and acts as Archenemy of both Kaemyn and as of Paradox Distortion, Saeth. Ire works under the Primal of the MOR as Second in Command, however its with clear distaste towards being under him. His goals aren't exactly clear, though he is the superior to Tabor and has been allowing the Unmeiken Units to surface, and has been tasked with various missions such as recapturing the Defier and killing the Iconoclast whom is a threat to the MOR's cause. However, its very clear Ire has his own agenda, showing interest only in what he really wants. One of his desires being that Saeth is kept alive, to what end he hasn't shared entirely. He is a creator of the Unmeiken Unit and was the reason the Original Azure was able to be recreated, and thus presumably in turn made the Azure Project possible, originally banned from involvement with it, Ire has been utilizing the Soul Triggers against Kaemyn since the time of the second game. Ire has access to the Soul Codex using his Soularma as his conduit, though he never taps into it for an unknown reason. Information Pre Game Appearance Ire first was seen in a ruined city of one of the cities to be in the controlled region of the MOR. It was the site of a supposed project took place in the area, and right when the energy converges, a huge surge occurred in the city of the project. Ire with neon green eyes and an eerie grin took it in his own hands to see the destruction of the place. Using the Unmei no Kusari, or the Soularma, Chains of Fate which appeared to him, he absorbed all the souls within the building and released the energy in a cataclysmic blast of dark matter which eventually leveled it of life. There was thought to be absolutely nothing left of the place, and Ire took his leave after that, marveling at the carnage left behind. He only speaks one phrase, "Just like always". Ire is eventually approached by the MOR who offers him a position by the Primal, and he just grins and accepts. All of the data of this project beforehand, seemed to have been expunged. Ire began working and eventually was given an offer directly by the Primal to complete an operation that was confidential. About five years into his time in the MOR, he took part in this operation. Many events occurred in that time, and everything proceeded smoothly except for the unexpected addition of the child's survival, unbeknownst to Ire at the time. After a presumed successful completion of the operation, Ire jumped the ranks straight into Second in Command of the MOR directly underneath the Primal. When Ire went to Akitsu to pick up a child there for both himself and the MOR's desires, about three years after the military operation's success and the MOR was hard at work on their Azure Project. Its here Ire first meets Saeth. This new orphanage that paid virtue to the children who lost their family, housed him. Nonetheless, Ire proceeds to take the girl who he'd come for named Lyre. Saeth doesn't remember it, but he'd gone straight up to Ire when he took Lyre and called him an "evil serpent", chasing him all the way out of the modest little building furiously. Asking for info about the child he comes to find his name was Saeth, whose situation was completely unknown. A man who was a Grimalkin brought him here when he was in danger, asking them to keep him safe. Ire is completely thrown off by this, realizing this was the same kid who should have been dead, no, he knew he was dead, something interfered with the outcome. A bit upset, Ire tries to ask the caretakers if he can take Saeth to the MOR, but they refuse. Unable to do anything but wait until he could eventually go through with ideas, Ire returns to the MOR with the girl Lyre. Ire still wasn't allowed to interfere in the Azure Project, which annoyed him greatly. Annoyed and bored, he waits for the times that the Resistance is around, until eventually they arrive in Otoko. Ire stood idly by much to his dismay as another member in the MOR was given the opportunity to end the Resistance's advance. Ire instead focuses much of his time on completing a power that could interfere with the Azure running into several inconsistencies with the thing. Later on their Azure project had been discovered to escape Otoko, woken up prematurely somehow and was now fleeing the controlled region. His escape along with another named Rue Soveta who he saw personally to be put in Otoko's hold after the events her brother was enlisted in the military, only furthered his thoughts towards this time being "different". Interested in getting the new barer of an Original Azure back, and attempting to finish its design over time now, to start fixing things, Ire agreed to look for Kaemyn in secret while he was in the controlled region. Ire eventually finds Kaemyn, calling him a "Plaything" much to his annoyance. Ire speaks that he knows how the Original Azure was recreated, and how he ended up the way he did, intrigued Kaemyn demands answers, but Ire just grins and shrugs his request off instead praising his ability to escape Okoto, but he found it odd all the same. Odd, seeing Kaemyn by himself didn't contain the power to do that, at least not right now, nor did anyone in the MOR. Kaemyn questions if Ire was to part of the MOR, but Ire just shrugs it off saying he's only here for the show. Lying by saying he's in it for the reward, he asks Kaemyn to go with him, after Kaemyn refuses Ire challenges him directly. The battle ends with Kaemyn being defeated with ease on Ire's part. He seems disappointed saying his power was far cry of what he'd expected, and says the idiots in Otoko dropped the ball horribly, however they did leave him something to work with that causes that creepy grin to widen. Ire goes over to Kaemyn at that point and tells him he'd help him, he uses his Soularma to bind him and is somewhat taken aback when he finds it can't complete what he's trying to do, saying there's a seal in the way. An annoyed Ire discerns to himself that Kaemyn had help, very powerful help. All the same Ire seems satisfied enough as the negative energy of his Soularma causes Kaemyn's Azure to become unstable. Ire leaves after he hears the MOR were on their way, leaving him with the promise that he'd show him his fate eventually. Ire then returns to his post in Otoko and waits quietly for events to unfold, speaking the phrase "Iconoclast" under his breath. Prior to Fate Reclamation Ire remained quiet during the events where Neikan was around, and waited for Kaemyn's inevitable return to the controlled region throughout that time, knowing he'd want his answers and would fight the MOR eventually with him having the power to do it. Ire had however hoped that Neikan would defeat Izumi, after learning her to be the barer of the Heavenly Azure, as he saw it as a nuisance more than anything else. When Tabor arrived with news that Neikan had been defeated he finally saw opportunity to get things moving once more. He offers Tabor a spot to work directly under him, after telling him of the Unmeiken and Azure Project among other things Tabor agreed. Fate Reclamation Ire stayed behind the scenes, having arrived with no one's notice aside Tabor's and Tenrai's. He does bump into Izumi, Kaleena and Akane, as well as see Kaemyn and Rue enter the city, but he makes no moves during either time in order to keep his cover for the time being until the most opportune time presented itself. True Ending: FEAR Tenrai ends up informing Satoru of his arrival and the two meet after Satoru renders Soliece unconscious. A presence from Soliece was warning Satoru of his coming until Ire silences it and releases a dark matter into her. Soliece vanishes so he and Satoru could fight. Ire tells Satoru the Iconoclast he'd heard about was now an integral part of a plan, and he didn't exactly want Tenrai offing him yet because of the connection he and Kaemyn now shared. After informing Satoru that child's name was Saeth the two fight ending with Ire overpowering Satoru. Ire having come for Soliece, decides to block off that part of the conversation and then moves her away for the time being while he and Satoru fight. In reality he was keeping him from interfering with Tabor's work, while Tabor was keeping eyes off of Soliece so Ire could take her. After revealing he sought to change her into something called an Unmeiken unit, he leaves the group to find the main force. Ire then comes to the main group and unveils himself being second in command of the MOR. It becomes evident that he doesn't entirely follow orders of the Primal, having been the one to set up Tabor to be in command rather than Vince despite Vince being chosen by the Primal for the job. However, he proceeds with the orders to take both Kaemyn and Izumi, but not before thoroughly defeating them. Ire played with Izumi's clear fear, and Kaemyn's negativity in order to test waters for his own desires. Ire attempts to use the chains of fate on Kaemyn's soul directly, but is stopped by Tenrai. Tenrai claims to be able to stop him once he kills the Iconoclast, and Ire just shrugs it off and tells all of them he'd see them in three years. Ire is seen at the tie in scene to Paradox Distortion gaining permission from the Primal to continue making the Unmeiken units and saying everything proceeds smoothly, despite the threat of a Resistance and the Iconoclast being alive. Ire then taunts the Iconoclast saying he'd be "waiting for him". Paradox Distortion About three days since the third year had passed, An incredibly bored Ire continues to receive reports from his superior the Primal. Eventually his attention is taken when a disc arrives on his desk that contained the information for the Soul Triggers that he'd been wanting. He explains the Triggers to Tabor along with a few other things concerning Lyre and the Unmeiken Units, it being their orders to continue making them and finding suitable vessels. Ire leaves Tabor with the tasks of repairing the triggers and he then goes to Akitsu to find Saeth who'd been reported by outside sources to be seen out of the Orphanage. Ire heads to Akitsu and meets Saeth there, asking him formally and quite nonchalantly if he'd come with him to the Primal, after Saeth's refusal he used it as excuse to give the threat of the destruction of the entire city upon being over run by the MOR for his solo act of rebellion. Ire then corners Saeth the very next night when he tries to leave to avoid the city being attacked, Ire leaves him for near dead telling him to stay alive and work hard to stitch together the inconsistencies of this timeline. Ire leaves after that when he catches attention elsewhere. He contacts Tabor to inform him of the situation and checks on the progress of the trigger. Hearing the first was ready, he asks Tabor to set up a situation that he could utilize the trigger in. He finds Meifeng come into his area as he waits quietly for the Resistance. Leaving Meifeng for Tabor, he decides to test Vince's power on her. Meifeng flees and Ire then lets Vince return to looking for the Resistance. While mulling on thoughts where the Iconoclast Saeth could be, he hears from a report that a BlazBlue was taken, Ire familiar to this, seeing he designed the grimoire. Knowing Chaos Blue to now be a factor as he expected. Matt literally bumps him out of his thoughts as he walks into him. Ire uses the chance to get any info he can from him, using Caliber as leverage to get the location of Saeth from him after excessive torture. Vince then arrives and tells him Kaemyn and the others were sighted by him earlier. Ire's attention instantly taken he drops Matt and goes to find them leaving looking for Saeth to Vince for now. As Ire continues he overhears Satoru, Leon, Kaemyn and Rue discussing a project of the MOR's past. Though he knew the truth for himself, he didn't deny nor confirm the rumor they were discussing regarding an attempted revival of the menacing Terumi. Taunting Kaemyn as ever with the knowledge of the truth between him and Saeth, Rue ends up taking him and leaving to avoid a dangerous situation. Ire stays behind and makes conversation with Satoru and Leon, giving them insight about Kaemyn and the past involvements with the MOR. It again is clear he doesn't seem to get along with the Primal, as he wasn't allowed to interfere with the Azure Project, and he deems part of that being the reason things began to fall out of place. However, he doesn't seem concerned saying he knows he'll win anyway. Ire leaves them saying he had someone to crush and he didn't feel like being late. Popping out of his dark void, Ire greets Izumi and company. Seeing her fear developed into power he decides to accept her challenge to him directly. In the end, Ire easily overpowers her once more and drives her confidence to the floor level with his disappointment. As Ire prepares his crude chain of fate to take Izumi early, Kaleena and Akane stand against him. Ire seems to become interested in Akane's pride and he sees opportunity; crushing her to the floor he drags her pride out using his dark matter and then leaves the group. Ire is pulled off course when he's summoned by Tabor, Ire ends up taking Soliece after she was left heavily injured and broken in spirit. It's that time that he uses to reveal to her the negativity and sorrow of another, Meifeng and he explains Soliece's new status as one of the Unmeiken Units that the MOR has been trying to design more of. Ire after disheartening Meifeng leaves and gets Soliece to topple from all of it all, giving the Unmeiken unit Kuiaito her incomplete state. Hearing from an Intel source that Kaemyn was headed near his location to look for Saeth, Ire meets them head on as intended. Ire brings up several topics which reveals the current timeline being a repetition of an already set course of events. He doesn't go into detail when Kaemyn asks how that's possible, but he does reveal that Saeth is dead in every single one except this current timeline. Mentioning Tenrai, his own, and the Primal's views as what Kaemyn is causes him to snap towards Ire and he faces off with him. Kaemyn's brief advantage over Ire with his Positive Chaotic becoming fully refined due to three years time of using it is ended when the SMI becomes distorted briefly and he loses shortly after. Ire doesn't make an attempt to stop Rue from fleeing with Kaemyn after that, knowing that he'd go to attempt to help Saeth. Ire checks in with Tabor to see if he'd ran into Saeth yet, as it turned out Tabor had been interrupted by an interference field. Ire quickly pieces together that it was Tenrai who interfered, as he'd be the only one who could. After letting Soliece go off on her own to meet him at the sector, he goes over to Tabor's area who informs that he'd managed to get the data for the Chaos Blue which was key to being able to alter the second soul trigger. Tenrai soon interrupts the two, knowing Tabor was the one to have the Triggers despite them being called "Code Phrases" in attempt to throw him off. Ire and Tenrai seem to have a connection that becomes evident when Ire says their fatal mistake was ever trusting him. Ire takes himself and Tabor to the location of Relius's previous lab, and allows him to reap benefits of the ghastly place, a topic of bringing Nu into things intrigues him and he gives Tabor approval to do so once things fell into place here. Ire leaves to hunt down his next target and capture Saeth himself as Kaemyn was already headed out to find him. Ire ends up running into both Saeth and Matt, and after reiterating Saeth's connections to the Original Outcome that he desires, Ire defeats Saeth easily despite his power over Chaos Blue. Ire moves both of them to the MOR and continues onto his next target. Cutting off Caliber and Lyre's progress to find Saeth and Matt, the neon eyed man reveals Lyre's true identity as a created, dormant unit, and tells her thanks to Saeth's interference and potential with Chaos Blue he caused her Azure Bane to become incredibly difficult to complete, as Lyre resisted awakening. He then confirms that the MOR sought out Saeth in the confidential operation as he was a vital part of the objective. Its then when Tenrai steps in, demanding to know why Ire's after the Soul Triggers, and how he obtained and altered them. Ire doesn't say much to it, and he leaves the group saying it didn't matter what Tenrai tried to change as things would stay the same, using his own words "Time favors the original path". He comes back to the sector to meet with Soliece, Izumi and others. Revealing his intents to make her into the first of the Unmeiken Units. Explaining the process in detail, but leaving out their purpose. Akane tries to go against him and stop the process, but Ire ends up using it against her and captures her as well to throw Izumi into an even more helpless state. Before he could kill two birds with one stone, Ire is challenged by a lone Michio. Ire has little issue fighting him, and finishes Soliece's awakening as Kuiaito. After this he mentions that certain people have connections to the Soul Codex as their parent's were there when Asuva released it, it being partially why he could use certain people like Akane. Ire then takes his leave, leaving Kuiaito to the rest. Ire doesn't stray far off before he brings up contact in Tabor's area where Kaemyn had been being held in a seal he'd designed to hold him while the SMI were refined. None of Kaemyn's questions are answered, but he expresses intense anger in the fact Ire had successfully awakened an Unmeiken unit, leaving prepping negativity to Tabor, Ire reflects on the situation up to until Tenrai reveals himself and intent to stop Ire himself. Ire seemed to have enough of his meddling, and fights without hesitation. Tenrai manages to get a significant edge on him, up until Ire calls on his power of the Soul Codex which grants him the power to restrain Tenrai using the Chains of Fate shortly after. He leaves Loki to the rest to make sure he wouldn't move, and then tells Tenrai he can't change things and to watch the show from there, Ire foreshadowing they'd soon see the first Soul Trigger in action. True Ending: DESPERATION Ire learns from Tabor that Relius Clover has been brought into the timeline sans to Kaemyn's words. Ire seems to know Relius well enough, saying it a riot to see him in this timeline like this. Ire mentions the reason he reminds him of Terumi is backed by reason, but not in the way he thinks. Openly stating he isn't "him" exactly, though he does contain the memories of Terumi telling him to keep that quiet. Subject shifts to Nu, with Relius a bit confused to why Ire in this day and age sought her out, knowing it wasn't for the Black Beast seeing Ragna wasn't around, and Nu's Azure was a simple prototype. Ire ends the topic saying he simply had ideas on how to use the well known Murakumo here. Ire returns to the other main group with Izumi and Saeth among others, he makes a point to mention humanity as the real problem in things, saying most of what's going on including him being where he is, is thanks to them. This effects the groups morale among other things. Ire afterwards contacts Tabor once more and gets him to send Kaemyn over which still under the Soul Trigger's influences is used to fight against the others in order to refine the negative energies of his SMI. The Soul Trigger was fixed by Tabor and now allowed it to properly harness SMI: Negative Chaotic. Mentioning that Rue and the other's were "painting the Azure as something it wasn't" causes Rue a bit of unease. Ire is taken by surprise when Rue places gambit on the fact Izumi could have potential with the Soul Codex, and successfully allows her to use it in order to restore Kaemyn to normal and break him out of the Trigger's hold. This brief surprise is replaced by his standard arrogance, and he turns tables by saying he still had another Trigger waiting in the wings, and mentions that Saeth's role will soon become evident. At the end of the game the cracks between the Primal and Ire's alliances become evident once more, but Ire remains unconcerned. He leaves with the thoughts that the time was approaching to make use of Saeth's survival and link things from the present and future for the only "truth" he desires. Chaotic Afflictions True Ending: CHAOS Pt I: Pandemonium Trigger True Ending: BLACK NEMISIS Pt II: Chrono Revolution Material Collection Information *Hobby: Causing as much suffering and strife as he can *Values: Souls, power, pain, suffering, negativity *Likes: Control, Corruption, Death, Darkness, Destruction, his victim's fear *Dislikes: The Iconoclast Saeth, Will, Purity, "Incorrect" Azure, Light, Chaos Blue Personality Ire is down to the heart a sadist, prolonging torment and leisurely inflicting pain. He is merciless, knowing he is powerful and he doesn't make any qualms about showing that power to anyone whether they are a match for him or not. Cold, calculative, and manipulative, Ire lacks any shred of humanity. He has been known to back stab his allies, kill anyone simply because he feels like it, and is responsible for several genocides throughout the cities he takes over in the MOR's name, taking pleasure in all of these inhumane acts. Ire literally takes human life like a game, and he believes fate is absolute and inescapable, proving so with his weapon. Repeating the lines Terumi once said: "You can't escape the Chains of Fate". Appearance Ire is a clear cut villain archetype that has a neon green glow to his twin serpentine eyes which are a key point that induces fear in most. He towers over most at 6 feet and 3 inches, and his entire appearance is imposing, even those within the MOR greatly fear him. His white hair is spiked at the back while the front half bangs spike up then hang down towards his cheek bones these are neon green as well with it spreading back to some of the back hairline. He wears a long black jacket with green serpentine designs across the sides and back to the shoulders. The sleeves end just bellow his shoulders, with the rest more like a cloak that hangs freely. Underneath he wears a vest like shirt. Chains are wrapped around his waist that hang down freely from the trousers he wears, upheld by an intricate belt. His shoes have a steel platting across them which look like fangs. Powers, Weapons and Abilities Ire is easily one of the most powerful members of the cast, and he's designed to be an "OP" character in the ranks of Tenrai and the Primal. However dropped by Tenrai was the fact his power isn't nearly as strong as it once was, despite this he still easily outranks most. Even without the "Dark Matter" energy, he's been seen to be extremely strong. Ire uses "Dark Matter" an extremely strong form of negative energy and controls it freely, it empowers his attacks in a dark serpentine aura. Saying so most of his combat revolves around manipulating the chains of fate, which is a chain of pure pitch negativity. Or using it to form "Dark Matter Serpents" which are large snakes that flow with his strikes. Ire has a unique edge over Azure energy, his Dark Matter corrupts it and corrodes it bringing out its darker roots from the boundary and Abyss. This was seen with Kaemyn's case when his Original Azure fell out of his control after he escaped the MOR and first ran into him, Ire enticing the negative energies of its chaotic properties. Other times he simply cuts right through it or absorbs it in the dark matter. This occurred with Kaemyn, Matt and Izumi who each weren't able to any real harm to him with their Azure. Soularma: Unmei no Kusari "Chains of Fate" Ire's weapon of choice, a chain of pure negative energy that he uses to manipulate the negativity in souls. Often being referred to by him as a tool he uses to "Seal Fate" of others souls. Its been used in many cases in conjunction with his "Dark Matter" in the Iconoclast Saga, and seems to be able to produce a large black sigil. The Soularma can be used to inflict mental torment as well, as seen in many cases. Ire's dropped that he's absorbed energy of souls with it as well, him doing so when he first appeared and then used the energy with the Soularma to create a life leveling blast of negative energy to destroy the place. The Weapons origins are unknown, and this crude chain simply appeared to Ire like most Soularma. Unlike other's, Ire is at full "Soul Resonation" with his Soularma, meaning he doesn't have to focus all his willpower or energy to attack, and it doesn't drain him at all to use it. The Soularma allows him direct access to the Soul Codex, along with full access to its power, however, to what extent isn't known as Ire has never actually summoned the codex power in story. In battle, The chain is free moving and multipurpose. Acting as a pair of knives towards the tail end, a conduit for his power to focus into serpentine strikes, and a tool to bind and torture enemies with from a distance. The chains can't be broken except by certain kinds of attacks. Musical Themes * Borne Nightmare '''- Ire's theme (Fate Reclamation True Ending Forward) * '''Nightmare Calamity - Ire VS Kaemyn (Fate Reclamation True Ending Forward) * Nightmare Resurrection '''- Ire VS Saeth (Paradox Distortion Forward) * '''Negative and Positive - Ire VS Rue (Paradox Distortion Forward) * Negative Fear - Ire VS Izumi (Paradox Distortion Forward) * Darkest Element- Ire VS Matt (Paradox Distortion Forward) * Light Bane - Ire VS Azeria (Chaotic Affliction) * Divine Damnation - Ire VS Tenrai (Chaotic Affliction) Stories *Darkest Nightmare (Extra Story) *Darker then Black (Paradox Distortion) *Weaving Nightmares (Chaotic Affliction) Trivia *Ire's name directly means "Wrath". This was intentional as Ire can display the moments of such deadly anger though rare. *Ire is a case of "Potato and Tomato" in pronunciation. It can be said like fire without the f, though, it can also be said in the Japanese way by pronouncing the Re as rey. The creators preference is the latter. Navigation Category:Iconoclast Saga Character Category:Antagonist Category:Non-Human Character Category:S-tier Character Category:SS-tier Character Category:Male Character